Botella de licor
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Kai Hiwatari no duda mucho ante las cosas, sin embargo, la oferta extraña que le ofrecía Boris y una botella de licor, fue una extraña invitación difícil de obviar. KaiBoris. Oneshoot.


**-Disclaimer- Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertence, ni sus personajes.**

**-Personajes/Parejas - Kai Hiwatari, Boris Kusnetzov ( no se como se escribe bien en verdad XD, si alguien me corrige, gracias ) **

**-Oneshoot-**

**-Advertencias- Shonen ai, Yaoi, relación hombre x hombre. Si no te gusta esa onda, mejor sal XD. **

**-----**

Botella de Vodka

Por: Lady Ivanov

La caminata que Kai pretendía llevar para tratar de apaciguar su enojo se vio interrumpida por la lluvia, que se adelantó a cualquier plan trazado. Esto era increíble, había pasado el peor día de toda su corta existencia. De tan solo recordarlo, su cabeza parecía estallar de furia y cansancio. 

"Me voy a entrenar, regresaré tarde"

Ese había sido su excusa para alejarse del departamento que compartía con los Demolition Boys. No soportaba estar con ellos, específicamente, con Yuriy y Boris en la misma habitación. Como era costumbre de ellos, discutían y se agredían casi todo el tiempo, pero desde hace una semana, la cosa se puso peor. No sabía realmente porque se peleaban tanto, pero si sabía que no podía ni dormir bien, pues las dichosas peleas tomaban parte de la noche y no se detenían hasta entrada la madrugada. Por eso, decidió tomarse un día libre. Trazó un plan a prueba de tontos, para escapar de la vida cotidiana de su equipo. Se marcharía temprano en la mañana, de manera que no estaría presente cuando Boris despertara y armara un escándalo por quien sabe que cosa, seguido de una respuesta o, mejor dicho, insulto de Yuriy. Apenas escuchó una puerta abrirse, salió de su alcoba, topándose con Sergei. Le puso al tanto y sin esperar una respuesta o reclamo, desapareció por la puerta principal con mucha prisa. No iba a perder ni un solo minuto más de su día perfecto. 

Había decidido salir a entrenar, hacía mucho que no le dedicaba el tiempo suficiente a su entrenamiento. Lo único malo, es que el estadio quedaba lejos de su hotel; pero no importaba, lo que necesitaba era hacer correr el tiempo. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que visualizó al equipo de los Tigres Blancos caminando apaciblemente por el parque. Todos estaban, incluso su capitán... Rei. "Rei... no puede ser" Su corazón se aceleró con rapidez, emocionado por encontrarse con el chico importante. Detestaba reaccionar como un idiota enamorado, porque su autocontrol se perdía de inmediato. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, le gustaba de cierta forma sentirse de esa forma; era tan extraña aquella sensación, que le producía temor y alegría. De no haber sido porque estaba acompañado de su equipo, se habría detenido a hablarle. Pero no tenía tiempo de perder su tiempo ahora con sus neuronas alborotadas, no! Tenía un horario que cumplir. 

Temiendo que Rei le reconociera entre la gente, y tratara de saludarlo, decidió de tomar otra ruta hacia el estadio. Mala idea... A unas calles más adelante, pasó enfrente de un local lleno de chicas, que por supuesto, al verlo, comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. Fingió no escuchar nada y siguió con su camino. Si las ignoraba, tal vez ellas entenderían el mensaje. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que era nada más y nada menos, que su grupo de fans, ansiosas por tener aunque fuera un pelo de su cabello. Tuvo que apurar, digo, correr como en un maratón para que el grupo de aficionadas desquiciadas no le alcanzasen. Cuando por fin logró perderlas de vista, se dio cuenta que había recorrido media ciudad y obviamente, se había alejado de su objetivo: el estadio. 

"Carajo..."

Tuvo que volver a retomar su camino perdido, esta vez cansado y malhumorado. Tontas niñas, le habían hecho perder toda la mañana! Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin llego al sitio previsto para las diez. Parecía que todo empezaba a mejorar para él, cuando una señora con mal carácter le miro y le dio las malas noticias. 

-Lo sentimos, pero el estadio estará cerrado por reparaciones, regrese en dos semanas.-

Estuvo a punto de saltar al cuello de la mujer para exigirle que le dejara entrar. No había venido desde tan lejos como para que ahora la vieja amargada esa le impidiera entrar. Sin embargo, no estaba del mejor humor ahora como para discutirle, así que sin pronunciar sonido alguno, se alejó del lugar. Pero la cosa no terminó allí, oh no. Al cabo de unos minutos, tal y como se había previsto en el noticiero, que no se molestó en escuchar esta mañana, la lluvia se haría presente en la tarde de hoy. Y como salió tan apresuradamente del departamento, olvido por completo llevarse siquiera algo para el frío. ¡Pero que idiota fue! 

Es así como llego al estado de enfado irrefutable en el que encontraba sumergido. Siseaba de vez en cuando una que otra maldición, regañándose por haber sido tan... tan... ¡Ah! El frío no le dejaba pensar correctamente un insulto. Tan solo deseaba llegar al hotel de una vez, para tomar un baño caliente y acostarse a dormir, antes de que la tropa de menzos llegara. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que llegó a las afueras de su hotel. Apuró un poco más su paso, ansioso de poder estar debajo de un techo. Cruzó la entrada y paso por los pasillos con facilidad, llegando hasta su habitación. 

En cuanto consiguió la llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo en la perilla, empujando con fuerza la puerta. Echó un vistazo al recinto, parecía estar vacío. Se topó con algo en el suelo, una pequeña nota con la letra fina del Ivanov. 

"Kai, si regresas más temprano; salimos a entrenar, al estadio nuevo, al parecer el otro esta reparándose o no se que pendejada, así que nos veremos mañana" 

Arrojó la nota al suelo, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran. Genial, era justo lo que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo: estar a solas. Quería descansar más que nada ahora, dormir por todas las ocasiones en las que no pudo. Lanzó un suspiro, quitándose la bufanda del cuello. Su tarde de relajación empieza justo ahora...

-Demónios, estúpida puerta...- 

Una voz surgió del pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones, seguida del inconfundible vapor de baño, mezclado con un olor a jabón para el cabello. "Diablos" pensó¿acaso no se habían ido? Una silueta apareció en la sala, haciendo que la tensión regresara a sus músculos. 

-Oh, Kai...- los ojos lavanda de Boris se sorprendieron al encontrarse con los suyos, creyó que tendría la casa para él solo. Recién salido del baño, pensó Kai, puesto que no llevaba camisa, sus cabellos lucían mojados y cargaba una toalla al cuello. Al cabo de unos segundos, Boris comprendió el estado en el que se encontraba el Hiwatari y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, acompañada de una sincera risa- pero que... ¿te mojó un autobús, Kai¿O es que decidiste darte un baño bajo la lluvia?- 

Kai frunció el entrecejo molesto, no sólo había tenido uno de sus peores días, sino que ahora debía de aguantarse al idiota ese. ¿Por que no pudo haberse marchado con los demás? De todo su equipo, era al que menos tenía ganas de ver. Era un cínico de lo peor y un verdadero fastidio. 

-Eso no te incumbe, tarado... – apretó un poco su bufanda, dejando que escurriera un poco el exceso de agua en el suelo. Agudizó su oído, tratando de detectar alguna otra molesta presencia en la casa, pero para su suerte, tan solo estaba Boris. – Los demás, no han regresado, por lo visto- 

-¿Hn?- Boris inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de comprender el mensaje- ¿De que hablas?- 

-Serás...- siseo Kai por lo bajo, tomando la pequeña nota y arrojándola a Boris. El papel toco la mesa de centro de la sala, antes que el ruso la levantara para leer. Kai pudo notar como su seño se frunció casi de inmediato. 

-Ah... Eso. Si, se fueron hace rato, Sergei dijo que regresarían mañana, debido a la lluvia.- Boris dejó la nota sobre la mesa y desapareció por el pasillo. 

"Esto si es genial..." Chasqueó la lengua, pasando la mano mojada por sus grisáceos cabellos. Ahora tendría que estar toda la noche y probablemente mañana con Boris, a buen momento deciden los otros dos ausentarse. Pero no podía dejar que eso amargara más su vida, aún podía encerrarse en su habitación y ser libre de tener que pasar el tiempo con Boris. Si eso es, tomaría un baño y luego a la cama, necesitaba descanso. A los pocos minutos, Boris reapareció en el recinto, con otra toalla en la mano derecha.

-Toma, estás empapado...- susurró en un tono demasiado extraño para ser de Boris, mientras le ofreció la toalla- después no digas no hago nada por ti.- 

Kai se quedó en el aire por segundos, luego de tomar la toalla entre sus dedos. No sólo el acto de "caridad" le había dejado impresionado, si no más bien el extraño destello de vació en los ojos lavanda de Boris. ¿Acaso el haberle insultado le ofendió? No, a él nunca le molestaba que le insultara, digo, al menos nunca pareció que si. Aunque cuando se trataba de Yuriy, bueno ese era otro cuento. Él normalmente no les prestaba atención, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que pelear con Yuriy representaba más que un simple desacuerdo para Boris. 

-Gracias...- respondió de vuelta, con el mismo tono que Boris. Se secó un poco el rostro, y el cabello. Debía de lucir como un gato viejo y mojado.

-Hn, si, si lo que sea- recuperando su antiguo ánimo, Boris se paseo por la sala, ajustando un poco más las persianas de la ventana- ah, y por cierto, será mejor que ni pienses en darte una ducha, porque no hay agua caliente...- 

Kai detuvo su ardua limpieza, para fulminar con la mirada a Boris. Lo que le faltaba, otra cosa que le falla el día de hoy, pero que día más precioso le tocó pasar! 

-No me mires así, no fue culpa mía- Boris levantó las manos, como excusándose- a mi también me toco el agua fría, no se que cosa se daño arriba en al azotea y por eso no sirve el agua caliente... o algo así- 

-El calentador genio... Esto es grandioso...- la amargura volvió a tocar la puerta del estado mental de Kai, y este se dejó caer en el sofá, rindiéndose ante su notable mala suerte. No pensaba luchar más contra algo que deseara cumplir el día de hoy, estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

-¿Mal día?- preguntó Boris, contemplando al orgulloso de Kai, en una situación deplorable. No pudo evitar sonreír al instante en que escuchó un bufido que lanzó Kai. Avanzó hasta los estantes de la sala, tomando una botella de vodka que el hotel les dio. "Justo lo que necesito" Se dijo, sentándose en el sofá continuo. 

Kai tan solo lo observó de reojo, percatándose de la botella que sostenía. No le sorprendió, Boris algunas veces tomaba un poco de vino en las tardes. Tenía que admitir que tenía buen gusto para los vinos. Claro que esto era muy distinto, a él nunca le había gustado mucho tomar, tan sólo lo hacía cuando tenía reuniones con su abuelo y bebía su acostumbrado vino tinto, el favorito de su abuelo.

-Entonces, te entiendo, créeme...- Boris destapó la botella, apretando con fuerza la tapa de esta- no fuiste él único con calvario el día de hoy...- 

Cerró sus ojos, y al instante, llegaron los recuerdos de las palabras hirientes del Ivanov. 

"_Eres un idiota! Te dije que lo dejaras en paz..." _

"_¡Yo no le he hecho nada al dichoso de Hiwatari! No me molestes..."_

"_Descuida, porque hoy no pienso verte. Me voy para alejarme de pestes ambulantes cómo tu..." _

Tan sólo una sola frase bastó para que su corazón se le achicara, como del tamaño de una nuez, que podía ser aplastada en cualquier momento. 

"Pestes ambulantes como tú..." 

Yuriy se había inspirado el día de hoy, normalmente le decía idiota, estúpido, descerebrado, salvaje, animal, o el más común: bastardo. Eran la clase de insultos que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de parte de Yuriy todos los días. Había que admitir que algunas veces si se pasaba de la raya insultando a Kai y que se me merecía una que otra repremienda, pero... esta vez, pudo sentir la rabia con las que fueron pronunciadas estas palabras. Antes, no le incomodaba para nada recibir las toscas respuestas de Yuriy; pero hoy, todo se vino al suelo. No hablaron si no hasta que mencionó a Kai, tan sólo para saber en donde se encontraba y fue entonces cuando Yuriy estalló, diciéndole de todo a él. 

Volvió la mirada a Kai, quien parecía tomar un descanso en el asiento. Sabe que Kai nunca tuvo que en ninguna de las discusiones, porque nunca dijo nada en su contra que sintiera de peso. Sin embargo, por el solo hecho de que Yuriy le diera todas sus aprobaciones y su atención diaria, eran motivos suficientes como para que sus celos se rebelaran y dijera lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. De hecho, sabía que Kai sufría de la misma enfermedad que él: la condenada y detestada enfermedad del amor. No se requerían de muchas neuronas como para darse cuenta que Kai y el chino(Rei), tenían, por decirlo así, ciertos asuntos... Sólo bastaba con mencionar el nombre mágico: Rei Kon, y los ojos de Kai parecían tomarse un recorrido por el país de las maravillas. 

"Pero no hay de otra para nosotros... ¿Verdad?"

Y es así, como pretende seguir viviendo. Porque, por más ridículo que sonara, su vida, como la conocía, no sería lo mismo sin el tonto de Yuriy. Era mejor estar con él, discutiendo todo el tiempo, que simplemente no estar a su lado. 

"A tu salud, Yuriy..."

Llevó la botella hasta su boca, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir líquido sobre sus labios. Era justo lo que necesitaba después de día como este; nada más que esto. Luego de unos cuantos sorbos más, sintió una mirada sobre su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos en Kai, quien insistía en seguir mirándolo. Sonrío¿quién lo diría? 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kai, al verse observado por Boris intensamente. Comenzó a exasperarse cuando este empezó a reír sin detenerse. 

-Si quieres- Boris alargó su brazo hasta cerca del sillón de Kai, ofreciéndole un poco de la bebida- sólo tienes que pedirlo, no se leer mentes ¿sabes?- 

-¿Hn?- Kai parpadeó, esperaba no haber oído lo que creyó escuchar. 

-Vamos, no me mires de esa manera- dijo Boris bajito, acercando un poco su rostro al de Kai- no es como si quisiera que te emborracharas o algo por el estilo. Tan sólo hay media botella, no hará gran efecto. Además, no quiero otro problema con Yuriy...- 

Kai volvió a parpadear, pero esta vez seguro de lo que escuchó; mantuvo silencio, prolongándolo bastante. Intercambiaba miradas con Boris y la botella de vodka, tratando de decidir. Su cerebro le dio muchas razones para no aceptar aquella extraña invitación que Boris le ofrecía. No estaba entre sus planes emborracharse, ni mucho menos hacer un espectáculo público¿que clase de imagen daría? Su agotada cabeza ya no daba para más dramas en estos momentos. Pero, no sabe con certeza porque un desconocido impulso gritaba con fuerza en sus oídos, negándose a ser ignorado. De pronto volvió a sentir su cuerpo cansado, el frío de su pecho y el dolor de cabeza; sin mencionar que trajeron consigo su rabia y amargura ocasionados por día infernal. ¿Qué tenía de malo tomar sólo un poco? No es como si fuera tan ingenuo como para enloquecer a la primera; el sabría controlarse lo suficiente, es un Hiwatari después de todo.

"Que diablos..."

Sujetó con firmeza la botella de vodka entre sus dedos, dudando por segundos la decisión tomada. Carajo, odiaba ser tan responsable en estos momentos. Meneando levemente la cabeza, llevó la botella hasta la altura de su mentón, clavando la mirada en la entrada. En cuanto el fuerte aroma del licor llegó a sus pulmones, parecía como si algo le perforar las paredes de estos, impiéndole respirar correctamente. Sintió deseos de arrepentirse, pero desistió al contemplar la sonrisa de Boris. Si esto era un desafió, por más tonto que fuera, no perdería. 

Atrajo la botella a su boca, inclinándola para que el líquido cayera en su paladar. En el momento en el que el vodka hizo contacto con su boca, sintió como si una bola de fuego quemara su lengua y descendiera por su garganta con rapidez, quemando todo a su paso. Se ahogó por completo, su corazón se aceleró y una necesidad de gritar. Tosió, llevándose la mano a los labios, que sentía arder; temiendo vomitar, cerró sus ojos y esperó lo peor. Sus ojos se llenaron de líquido y su frente se cubrió de sudor, nunca había tenido tal sensación en su vida. 

-No puedo creerlo...- la risa salió de los labios de Boris después de presenciar tal espectáculo. ¿Era acaso el mismo Hiwatari arrogante de siempre? – Debiste haberme dicho que no sabías beber vodka, te lo bebiste de un solo trago. Eres valiente niño...- 

La mano de Boris volvió a apoderarse de la botella, bebiendo otro sorbo despacio. La sonrisa pegada en los labios de Boris tan solo hizo que Kai sintiera más vergüenza de la que sentía ahora. Era cierto, no sabía como beber vodka, en su vida había tomado algo tan fuerte. Pero, era un reto que no tenía ganas de perder... 

-Dame eso...- le arrebato de las manos el vodka y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente. No iba a dejarse dominar por una simple botella, no señor. Kai Hiwatari no se deja de nada ni de nadie. Estaba por tomar un poco de la bebida, cuando sintió un contacto con la piel de sus dedos. 

-Espera, no lo hagas de esa forma- Boris se puso de pie, sosteniendo la botella con sus manos- lo único que falta ahora es que lo hagas de nuevo. Déjame ayudar al menos, inclínalo solo un poco...- 

La inclinación de la botella fue menor que la vez anterior, provocando que el liquido viniera en menos cantidad. Kai se dejo guiar por la fuerte mano de Boris, y tan solo tomo el pequeño sorbo, sintiendo un sabor un tanto diferente. Aun era fuerte, con cierto sabor metálico, pero no lo suficiente como para ahogarlo. El licor fue removido de su boca casi de inmediato, para posarse en la del Kuznetzov. 

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal ahora...- con un guiño, Boris volvió a sentarse junto a Kai- puedo ser útil de vez en cuando¿no?- 

-Idiota...-

Y con una última sonrisa por parte de Kai, continuaron con el mismo juego que llevaban: pasando la botella de boca en boca. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaban compartiendo la misma habitación, sin discutir (al menos en serio) ni llevándose miradas de odio. Tan solo hablaban, de nada relevante en realidad, sin embargo, aquella sencilla plática les daba tranquilidad en cierta forma. Lograron lo que se habían propuesto ambos, alejar su mente de lo cotidiano; pero en especial, de aquellos sentimientos que sentían por Yuriy y Rei. Aquellos sentimientos que confundían la razón de sus cabezas, que amenazaban con acabar con su cordura, que cortaban con su paciencia sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. Era agradable para variar, pasar tiempos como estos... 

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo- dijo Boris, comprobando que la botella se encontraba vacía- No salió nada mal¿no estás borracho cierto? –

-No, estoy bien- Kai se escurrió un poco en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble- pero creo que me iré a la cama...- 

-Oh, es un poco tarde...- girando un poco su cabeza, Boris divisó el reloj, marcando las doce y un cuarto. ¿Acaso el tiempo se paso volando? Wow, es la última vez que toma en esta semana, porque de seguro no pudo haberse pasado todo este tiempo hablando sin parar... ¿o si? 

-Mañana quiero ir a entrenar y... ohh...- al intentar incorporarse, Kai se tambaleó. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, quizás si se paso un poco con los tragos...- me siento... un poco mareado...- 

-Cuidado no vayas a...- la reacción de Boris fue rápida, atrapando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Kai, antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. Lo sujetó por la espalda y cintura, atrayéndolo un poco hacia si mismo. Casi en el acto, sus ojos se encontraron con los carmín de Kai, sorprendidos de verlos tan de cerca. Sintió una leve molestia en sus mejillas y su estómago se retorció sin piedad- caerte...- 

Susurró la última palabra, pues su aliento y el de Kai chocaron, haciendo que su extraño estado empeorara por alguna razón. Su espina dorsal se tensó al darse cuenta, que la sensación en su pecho era ocasionada por las manos de Kai, que al sentirse caer, se sujeto de lo primero que encontraron. Por su parte, el chico Hiwatari, pasaba por su etapa también. Sus dedos palpitaban, reaccionando a al piel que se encontraba debajo de estos. Era tersa y firme, como porcelana. También sentía la mano de Boris en su espalda, uniéndolos más y también la otra mano, descansando en su cintura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los lavanda, reteniendo el aliento por segundos. ¿Por qué parecía que ahora se cuando notaba la belleza de estos ojos? Nunca antes lo había notado, pero Boris tenía un par de joyas finas como par de ojos. Eran grandes y cálidos, tan atrayentes que le estaban conduciendo a un mar de perdición. Si su corazón estaba agitado, dio un brinco cuando se fijó en los labios de Boris. Se mordió los suyos cuando sintió un impulso nacer en su corazón. ¿Acaso él, Kai Hiwatari, quería besarlo?

-Kai... yo- Boris intento en vano de evitar pensar en todo lo que acosaba su mente en estos momentos, pero era demasiado como para ser ignorado. ¿Sería que Kai le había lanzado un hechizo? Porque no encuentra respuestas a sus interrogantes. 

-Yo... Creo que Yuriy comete un grave error...- 

El débil susurro de Kai, apenas si pareció atrapar la atención del joven de cabellos lavanda. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por prestarle atención a lo que decía Kai y menos a su extraño e inminente atractivo físico. 

-Debe ser un ciego total...- la piel de Kai se erizó por completo, debido a las palabras que salían de su boca. Tenía miedo de lo que diría después, no sabía que estaba haciendo; perdió su cordura nuevamente- para ignorar algo tan llamativo... – 

-De que... hablas...- Boris, tembló. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Kai, se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo. 

-Para ignorarte... a ti- 

Las últimas palabras de Kai fueron pronunciadas a escasos centímetros del rostro de Boris, mezclando con presura sus alientos. Su cabeza, no daba señales de alerta, tan sólo le incitaba a continuar avanzando y ver que pasaba. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer¡Iba a besarlo por todos los cielos! Sabía que no debía haber tomado pero ni un solo sorbo de vodka, pero el tenía que ser tan terco y aceptar. Sin embargo, sabiendo todo esto, y teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que Boris le arrojara por la ventana, quiso probar, para ver que ocurría. 

"Tan sólo, por este momento..."

Se empinó lo suficiente como para que Boris despertase y le diera una paliza, más esto no ocurrió, así que continuó su recorrido. Hasta que por fin, sin aviso alguno, sus labios sintieron la presencia de otros invadiendo su espacio. ¿Boris se le adelanto? 

"Que mas da..."

Su corazón dio un brinco al darse cuenta que estaba viviendo el beso. ¿Esto podía estar pasando? Cerró lentamente sus ojos dejándose llevar por un corriente de emociones y sensaciones nuevas para él. Respondió al gesto, un poco tarde, pero con la suficiente vehemencia que se requería para que Boris temblara. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando sintió los dedos de Boris acariciándola torpemente, mientras que la otra, sostenía su cintura, aferrándolo mas a él. 

El estómago de Kai se retorcía con violencia, cuando sus dedos palpitaron al darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando el pecho de Boris. Su cuerpo había dejado de escuchar a su mente y parecía tener voluntad propia, pues respondía a cada uno de los gestos que recibía de parte de Boris. Dirigió sus manos, ahora al cuello del ruso, sintiendo como se erizaba la piel bajo sus dedos. De pronto, sin aviso alguno, su boca recibió otro invitado inesperado: esta vez era la lengua de Boris. Trajo consigo, otro montón de reacciones en su cuerpo. Parecía ser que la temperatura de la habitación subió de pronto, provocando que temblara y se sujetara con fuerza del cuerpo de su compañero. Temía caer y alejarse de los labios de Boris... 

"¿Pero... que diablos hago?"

Su cerebro, aunque tarde, despertó de su letargo y le reclamó a su dueño lo que hacía. Kai entonces se pregunto, porque no lo escucho antes. Antes de que pasara todo esto, antes de aceptar el vodka¡por Dios¿Qué hace que no se detiene¿Por qué no desea separarse de Boris¿Por qué este no le golpea o le aleja¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? 

"Pero yo... No quiero..."

Kai sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que desconocía por completo, y no sabía que hacer. ¿Debería escapar y perderse de esto¿O debería de quedarse para continuar, a pesar de desconocer el desenlace? Apretó suavemente el cuello de Boris, tratando de calmar su confusión, que le estaba sofocando y quemando el cerebro. Justo en ese momento, recibió una respuesta que no esperaba recibir. Boris le sujetó con fuerza, pero gentilmente. Rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, apegándole a su cuerpo, llenándolo de seguridad y calma. Su cuerpo pareció conseguir tranquilizarse, al igual que su corazón. Sintió algo distinto estaba vez en los labios de Boris, algo que no era el simple deseo de besar. No, no esto era otra cosa. Algo que le hacía sentirse tan bien, tan acogido, tan... comprendido. ¿Simpatía¿Era eso lo que le transmitía Boris? Fuese lo que fuese, le gustó y por nada del mundo pensó en abandonar esta sensación... 

"Lo hecho, hecho está... No pienso cambiar nada... No" 

----------

La lluvia parecía ceder poco a poco, a medida que la madrugada avanzaba. Kai tan sólo inhalaba y exhalaba, acariciando levemente el pecho desnudo de Boris. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras realizaba su tarea, por si de un momento a otro debía de despertar de lo que parecía ser un curioso pero agradable sueño. El sólo hecho de sentir aquella firme pero delicada piel bajo su mejilla le producía una sensación de calidez y calma. Aunque estaba preparado para despertar de su letargo, si era necesario; no estaba muy convencido de que estuviese dentro de sus deseos. Se mordió el labio inferior al extrañar aquella sensación de mantener ambos labios unidos en un beso, y se maldijo a su mismo por recordarlo siquiera. No era correcto lo que habían hecho¿verdad¿Por qué tenía que ser malo? Después de todo, estaban fuera de compromisos y lo que ellos hiciesen era asunto suyo y de nadie más. 

Y es entonces, cuando parece recordar a cierto pelirrojo huraño con el que comparte techo, y Kai sabe, que será el primero en poner el grito en el cielo si se entera de lo que sucedió esta noche. Ciertamente, no esta de humor para aguantarse reclamos de Yuriy ni mucho menos tener que cargar con la conciencia de que no debía dejar que esto pasara y arruinar cualquier posible relación que pudiese haber nacido entre Yuriy y Boris. Pero... aún así, habiendo tantas cosas de por medio, y aunque sólo fuese para vivirse una vez, él repetiría esta ocasión un millón de veces. Elevó su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros cuando sintió moverse el cuerpo bajo el suyo. 

-¿Kai¿Estas despierto?- la tenue voz de Boris llego a sus oídos, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. 

"Si te estoy dando caricias¿te parece que voy a estar dormido bobo?"

-Si¿pudiste dormir algo?- preguntó mientras se encontró con los ojos lavanda de Boris, sonrojándose por enésima vez en toda la noche, cuando sintió los brazos de este rodearle su cintura. 

-Solo lo suficiente...- 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, no sabía que decir, porque había tanto de que hablar, que no se podría decir por donde empezar. Tan sólo se sostenían la mirada, tratando de descifrar lo que estas querían trasmitir, para no tener que referir sus sentimientos de manera verbal. Es curioso, pero ambos se han dicho tanto esta noche sien tener la necesidad de auricular muchas palabras. 

-Kai... Esto que paso hoy...- Boris, en un intento en vano por tratar de dejar las cosas en claro, dejó que sus labios se moviesen para dirigirse a Kai, teniendo como resultado que las ideas que tenía descritas en su cabeza se perdieran en la infinidad que era la mirada del Hiwatari. 

-Yo lo sé... – Kai se mordió el labio inferior con un leve toque de rabia. Mierda, sabía que este momento llegaría. Porque el tampoco podía esperar que esto durara para siempre, él sabía que este momento debía de ser atesorado como eso, un momento que se dio y que él no se arrepiente de ello. Es sólo que, pensó que el proceso de despedida sería mas largo. Pero el no puede hacer la vista gorda al hecho de que las horas siguen pasando, sus compañeros llegaran en la mañana y ellos no pueden estar encerrados en esa habitación para siempre, por más que lo desee. 

-Lo siento...- aquella frase traspasó los oídos de Kai y llegó a su cerebro, procesándola de inmediato. Le miró confundido, pero enseguida llegó el entendimiento a aquella frase. E hizo lo único que podía hacer, ya que al parecer no era muy bueno con las palabras, llevó sus labios de vuelta con los de Boris, dándole un tenue beso en los labios. 

-Sólo quédate esta noche...- susurró nuevamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Apoyó su frente en la de Boris, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose abrazar otra vez por este. No hubo respuesta verbal, tan sólo los gestos que ambos se daban a cambio. 

Es cierto, mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Kai volvería a ser el capitán del equipo y Boris tan sólo un miembro más del equipo. Él sabía que los sentimientos que Boris sentía respecto a Yuriy no se irían, ni él tampoco dejaría de sentir lo que siente por Rei, él lo sabe. Pero, las experiencias que vivió aquella noche con Boris, le hicieron ver que hay más en este mundo que sólo lo que parece ser correcto y firme. Que esta bien salirse a veces del mapa y buscar más allá del mismo para ver que hay por ver, y que aunque sólo pueda hacerlo por una simple vez, vale la pena vivirse y disfrutarse.

Notas de autora: Kya! Pues la verdad andaba con ganas de crearme una cuenta en para subir mis escritos XDD. Esta pareja no es una de las más corrientes la verdad, pero a mi me gusta bastante. No se en verdad que tienen esos dos, pero para mi son como dinamita y cuando se juntan, son de lo mejor. Bueno, si quieren comunicarse conmigo, pueden hacerlo contactandome a ó a supernickelback. 

Nos vemos! 


End file.
